In Their World
by FattySkeleton
Summary: The story of 2 female Irkens, who watch the Tallests from the sidelines never having spoken to them or even have been in their main line of view. this is the story about how two "sisters" went from no one to the only one's.
1. Chapter 1

In their world

I own nothing.

Black's P.O.V.

You don't know me.

You probably never will.

My existence leaves an impact on your life that is so small, it will never cross your mind.

I watch you from afar. I know you will never notice me.

That brings me comfort. I will never have to work for your notice, never fight for you, and never try to do better to please you. Never have to change.

That comforts me.

You will never look into my eyes and wonder what does she think?

The answer would be nothing, nothing but you. A thought doesn't cross my mind that doesn't retain to you.

My Tallest Red, I don't love you. It goes deeper than that.

Dag's P.O.V.

I knew what my sister was thinking. I always knew. Her face always gave it away.

Red was on her mind. He always was. He never left her thoughts.

I would make her give up her obsession if it wasn't for the fact that I was the same.

But unlike my sister I don't want to serve him. I want to protect him. Anything to save him I would give, down to my life or my sisters.

What makes our obsessions different is that I would give anything to protect Tallest Purple and she'll give anything to help Tallest Red do anything! She wants to see red happy and healthy and glad.

I want to see Tallest Purple alive, with out harm and smiling.

I want to keep Tallest Purple in his happy state of mind, while she wants to raise Tallest Red up.

But the thing about our obsessions was we only watch we don't want to be in their lives, just watch.

We wouldn't survive in their world, we know that so we watch.

Always watching.


	2. experement 14297

I own nothing. Duh.

Dag's P.O.V.

I dragged my sister down the hall as she struggled to slip on her uniform, jumping on one foot behind me.

"If you insist on sleeping, why don't you at least wake up on time!"

We were going to be late! If we were the last ones than we would have to feed the experiments! They scare me so bad. But for some reason Black likes it down there. It must be that Tallest Red made most of them. Tallest Purple's not that smart. He handles the paper work.

We burst into the room to find it empty.

We were last.

I let out the biggest sigh possible, not even bothering to check to see what jobs were left I knew that it would be feeding the experiments.

I turned and started to drag Black towards the elevator. I didn't even check the list.

"Come on we have to feed."

Now I wish that I had checked. If I had this wouldn't have started. We wouldn't have gone down there. We would have known that the experiment 14297 was being tested against the others. We wouldn't have been sucked in.

Black's P.O.V.

Dag was mad.

I know she hates it down there but I promised to see Pat.

He'll be scared if he doesn't get his honey. She has to understand.

We went down the elevator shaft and got our buckets. The slop in them sloshing around. We went to the huge metal doors and pressed our antennas to the touch sensitive pad and let it try our D.N.A.

The doors swished open and total darkness was before us we took confident steps inside and waited for our eyes to activate their night vision.

Red's P.O.V.

Finally! It was time to see if our new experiment could hold it's own against our old ones!

So far it had taken out all of the others. And it was only 5 years into its growth.

Purple and I watched the screen as it yanked the head off of experiment 265, its mouth curled into a snarl.

This creature had an insatiable blood lust. It didn't appear to even be tired. Its numerous tentacles waving around in the air above its body. Its rock hard shell balanced on its legs. It looked more like a hermit crab crossed with an octopus than a weapon of mass killing. It was about the size of a Great Dane

"Wow. Red you've really out done yourself. This thing can't be contained! We had 3 soldiers killed just trying to get it out of its cage."

I smirked. This was our new killing machine. Nothing could tame this beast.

"Uh, Tallest's we have a problem, two servants have just entered the cage."

"What!" We both yelled.

On the screen the door to the chamber opened and in walked 2 very short irkens.

The door closed behind them and 14297 didn't move from his kill. He stared at the two irkens and then from the 2 irkens came dim of white and gold light. They must have activated their night vision.

I breathed out a sigh. "There is no way we can save them. We can't have some one down there quick enough."

"Uh, Red I think they're going to be fine."

"What?" I said as I turned back toward the screen.


	3. Let's GO to Battle Death!

I own nothing. Duh.

Dag's P.O.V.

Our eyes glowed, making our eyes have prefect night vision.

So we saw the blood covered monster on top of another blood soaked monster.

But we didn't scream. Well, I didn't.

"PAT!"

I turned toward Black startled. She was marching toward the creature with a scowl on her face.

"Spit that out! You don't know if it's even edible!"

I walked away, knowing that Black could handle Pat. He saw her like she was his mom, sadly I was the dad.

She taught him how to walk, eat, bath and how to be good. I taught it how to attack, kill, hide, and be bad.

As I dumped the sludge into the bens I wondered how that other creature had gotten in. It got out of its cage maybe.

Black's P.O.V.

I watched Dag as Pat licked the honey off my hand; he was practically sucking on it!

She needed to fight. Or get laid. Most likely fight.

She really needed to relieve her stress and that's the only way she knows how.

There was a ship leaving to planet Battle Death. Maybe we could visit? Last time we were there she had a blast.

Heck, I could even smuggle Pat along and enter him in Monster Slaughter.

"Hey Dag, do you want to hitch a ride on the transporter to planet Battle Death?"

She spun around and said, "You have tickets!?!?!?"

"Well no but I could smuggle us on."

"Really?! That would rock! When does it leave? Do you think they would let me enter a tournament this late! I hope they do!"

"Ummm, Dag do you think I could take Pat to?"

" . . . . . Black you know that he might be missed."

"Ooooohhhhh, Please! Please. Please Please!"

"Oh fine."

"Yay, do you hear that Pat you're going to go slaughter some animals!"

Pat started to purr, vibrating my entire arm. I gently pulled my arm from his mouth and unwound his tongue from my hand.

I grabbed the loose skin on his neck and gently pulled him toward the door.

"Come on Pat, you get to go on a trip!"

We walked out of the containment cage and into the elevator shaft, the large metal doors sliding closed behind us.

Purple's P.O.V.

Totally silent.

I don't think we breathed after what we saw.

Two irkens just tamed the biggest killing machine we've had since Zim.

And one had his hand down 14297's throat.

And got it back unharmed.

Then led it out. By the skin of its neck.

"Who are they?" gasped Red.

Those words brought me back to reality.

"Computer, what were the names of those Irkens!"

"

"The one's we just saw!"



"You piece of crap!" Screamed Red.



"You were supposed to!"

I rubbed my head. We weren't getting anywhere with this.


End file.
